


La Vita è Bella

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [74]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X11 (Turn Left), Gen, Metaphor, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: ‘It’s all happening again!’ You don’t grasp his meaning until it’s too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, dark, and angsty; the scene from _Turn Left_ I write about in this sticks in the mind. The title is from the 1997 Italian-language film of the same name, and translates to ‘Life is Beautiful’.

‘Labour camps?’ your grandfather says, in a disbelieving tone; his voice holds a hint of fear in it that worries you. ‘That’s what they called them _last_ time. It’s all happening again!’

_That’s what they called them last time – last time – last time..._ The words seem to echo in your head. What’s your grandfather on about? Then you remember.

You’d been bored, at school, most of the time. The lessons were dull, taught by people who didn’t appear to care whether their students were inspired to learn. But there’d been that one lesson where they’d had that Holocaust survivor in to talk to them, and what she’d had to say had been so unrelentingly terrible the classroom fell silent around her as everybody sat listening in disbelief, unable to comprehend the horror of it. The woman had mentioned cam—

And, because you’re not _anywhere_ as thick as your mother seems to enjoy telling you you are, the reality of what’s happening here, the horror of it, dawns on you. You shiver; it feels as if someone’s chucked a bucket of cold water over you. ‘It’s all happening again’, your grandfather had said.

Which meant—

You’ve never felt so bloody helpless before as you run, shouting, down the road after the army truck as it disappears, asking the one question you can but, deep down, knowing the answer without being told:

‘Where are they going?’


End file.
